


Keeping Count

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [90]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Qunlat, conlang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Kithshok, Sten, all in a day's work (originally a one-sentence challenge, but it got a little too long.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Count

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taffia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taffia/gifts).



“Fifteen,” said Sten, dashing away a clot of blood on his cheek.

“Seventeen,” the kithshok grunted, shaking his spear clean of gore and smirking.

“Conceit does not become you, brother.”

“Isn’t conceit if it’s tru—teth a! There, eighteen.”


End file.
